


I Just Want your Body

by HylianHero89



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: English Dub Names, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Mostly hurt, Possible sequel, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Judar wants to upset Aladdin by taking his Kings Candidate. Now, if Alibaba wants to go free, he's got to pay a price. He might not be willing, but Judar will make him. Bondage, totally noncon, maybe shota I'm unsure of Alibaba's age. Might continue, still unsure. Smut. M/M
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Just Want your Body

Alibaba woke up, rubbing his head in pain. His eyes were shut tight. Where had this horrible headache come from? He kept going over the events of that day. The last thing he could remember...his eyes snapped open,

"Judar!" He yelled looking around.

Fear and panic began to seize him. He had no idea where he was. He was in a bed, but it wasn't his own. Maybe Sinbad had grabbed him, and put him in a room, out of harms way.

Judar had come to them, picking a fight. As much as Alibaba hated to admit it, Judar was a very powerful Magi. He remembered trying to battle with him, ruhk everywhere, and finally darkness.

He flinched when the door was thrown open, and lost all color in his face when he saw who was standing in the door way. This was the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey, you finally woke up! It's about time." Judar said closing the walked over cupping Alibaba's cheek, "Yeah, you look much better."

The blonde slapped the dark magi's hand off him. He went to reach for his sword, and then realized he didn't have it.

"Did you just realize I'm not stupid? I took all your weapons. You're my captive now. Aladdin is probably worried sick about you right now." Judar had a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Let me go, or you will regret it Judar." Alibaba yelled at him.

"Let's think here. You're weaponless, your magoi is dangerously low, and no one knows where you are. I believe I have nothing to worry about." Judar sneered getting close to Alibaba's face.

Alibaba suppressed the urge to shudder in fear. Judar was right. He was really in a terrible position.

"What do you want from me, Judar?" He asked trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Judar smiled again "Nothing really. Knowing Aladdin is so worked up over his missing king candidate, is enough to make me happy." he stood up and grabbed a peach from the table beside the bed. "But I'm willing to make a deal." he took a bite from his favorite fruit.

"W-what kind of deal?" the blonde asked gripping the blankets under his hands. He cursed himself for stuttering.

"Simple one really. I'm feeling rather, nice. I just want your body." Judar replied nonchalantly, still eating his peach.

"My body?" Alibaba asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, your body." Judar replied making a face when he bit into the peaches pit. He tossed the offending pit to the floor. He looked at the boy on the bed, and noticed the confusion still written on his face. He shook his head. "You truly are dense aren't you? Didn't that idiot teach you anything?" He leaned over, and captured the blondes lips with his own.

Alibaba squeaked, and pulled away from Judar flinging his body to the other side of the bed. Judar had kissed him. What was wrong with this magi? Obviously, Alibaba wouldn't give him that. He was no ones bottom.

"I refuse!" He yelled wiping the taste of peaches from his mouth.

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for deals. You have two choices. Yes and comply, or no and I'll take you kicking and screaming." Judar said tossing the peach to the floor, climbing onto the bed, and crawling after the blonde.

"I refuse!" Alibaba said attempting to crawl out of the bed. He was stopped. Feeling something cold wrap around his feet. He looked down and saw his feet caught in ice shackles.

"Kicking and screaming it is then. Good, I enjoy a good fight." Judar sneered pulling the blonde over to him.

Alibaba tried to struggle, but Judar was physically stronger than he looked. He was quickly over powered. Next thing Alibaba knew, his wrists were sealed to the head board in ice. The shackles around his feet were removed, and he began to struggle.

"Let me go!" The blonde yelled twisting his body this way and that.

"You should learn to shut up." Judar said pointing his wand at Alibaba "You will comply a bit. You scream for help, I will seal your mouth with ice. You bite, I'll impale your body with ice. Squirm too much, I'll pin you down with ice so cold it will burn your bare skin." He smiled in a sickly sweet way. "Once I get what I want I'll give you to your little boyfriend."

Alibaba blushed heavily. Aladdin was his best friend, nothing more. Why would Judar think, or even say something like that? His mind suddenly blanked when he felt something soft on his lips. The dark haired magi was kissing him again. When he felt a tongue press to his lips, his first thought was to bite. Judar would follow through on his threats, though. So, he unwillingly opened his mouth. He felt sick when Judar moaned into his mouth, and invaded it with the wet muscle.

"Stop it!" Alibaba pleaded while pulling away.

His breath grew shorter, and uneven as Judar ignored his protest, and his mouth and tongue continued to molest the blonde's body. And then, Alibaba felt two delicate hands suddenly grasp his clothes, and tear it into pieces. The hands then traveled downwards, and grabbed onto the top of the pants.

Judar just chuckled as he watched the boy, watch him in shock. He ran a hand over the cloth above the boys groin. Smiling when he saw a shudder travel through his body.

Alibaba closed his eyes, not wanting to believe the position he was currently in. He couldn't believe his enemy's hand was currently making his body respond. This felt strange, and wrong. Then the pale hand slipped inside his pants, and directly rubbed against the delicate skin.

Alibaba gasped at the feeling of a warm hand on his delicate area, his heart pounding wildly in disbelief. As much as he tried to fight against it, he could feel himself harden. Now, he began to struggle.

Alibaba whined, and cried out as a hand suddenly clasped his member, hard.

"I told you not to resist too much, didn't I?" Judar asked wickedly. He grabbed the top of Alibaba's pants, and began to wiggle them down his hips. He moved down to pull the blondes boots off, and tossed them aside. Then he fully removed the pants, taking the boy's underwear with it.

Alibaba gasped at the cold air hitting his swollen erection. He blushed heavily trying desperately to pull his hands out of their frozen prison.

Judar chuckled, running his hands across the unblemished flesh on the boy's chest. He traced delicate circles down his firm stomach, and stopped seeing the swollen penis "You are a virgin aren't you? That's funny. No wonder you don't want to do this, yet you are getting hard!"

Alibaba turned his gaze to Judar and glared. "Why does it matter? You are going to do what you want anyway!"

"It matters because I want to hear what it sounds like when I do this." Judar quickly climbed in between the boys legs, and wasted no time taking the boys length into his mouth.

Alibaba let out a cry of shock at the feeling of that warm cavern encasing his manhood. He shook and trembled, as a strange overwhelming sensation filled his body.

Judar bobbed his head up and down. Running his tongue along the sides of the shaft. He sucked hard on the hardness in his mouth.

Alibaba felt his body rocked by rippling pleasure up his spine. He hated himself, and yet felt torn by this amazing feeling. He squeezed his legs together, the sensations being too much for him.

Judar felt this and cupped his thighs, maneuvering them up into the air. He gripped and held them tightly, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

Alibaba cried out, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head from the pleasuring pain. Oh, this feeling should be so wrong, but he found himself losing the battle as his body betrayed him and buckled. He cried out, chest heaving at the feel of Judar mercilessly licking every inch of his member with that sinful tongue. He shook as he felt himself teeter over the edge.

"NO!" Alibaba cried out in protest as his body came hard into the waiting mouth. He shuddered feeling Judar swallow his essence, lips still wrapped around his quickly deflating erection. He trembled, feeling the aftershocks of the non consensual orgasm.

"Not bad," Judar said sitting up, and licking the cum off the corners of his mouth.

Alibaba laid there flexing his hands. He was angry, flustered, and panting for breath.

Judar laughed stalking up to the boy, and latching his mouth onto his. He felt the boy gasp at the taste of his own essence.

Alibaba coughed at the bitter and foreign taste, disgusted that he was orally receiving his very own semen from the Magi.

Judar began groping the boy again. His hands roaming everywhere as he kissed different parts of the body spread out before him. He ran his tongue across the firm thighs, smirking at the boys breathy moans. He reached a hand underneath the blonde, and began massaging the supple buttocks.

Alibaba wanted to escape from this touch, but the touches were clouding his mind. He found himself having trouble thinking. Instead, he could only feel the hand that was now pumping his member. A thumb began teasing the slit at the top, making him thrust up uncontrollably. He began to whimper as another hand massaged his balls, fingers twirling in circular motions before groping hard.

Judar stopped, and leaned back. He removed his chunnari from around his neck. He moved up and straddled Alibaba, sitting on his chest. He dispelled the ice magic, and looped his chunnari around his wrists, and through the decorative headboard. He then slipped his choli off, and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Not before placing his wand next to him. Never know, he might need it. Judar then got off his chest, and back between Alibaba's knees. He placed his hands on the boys knees, and pushed them apart. He placed three fingers into his mouth, he wet them thoroughly before running a finger up and down the rim.

Alibaba shuddered, his heart beating fast as his chest heaved. Then, he let out a surprised cry as a finger shoved inside his hole. He shook at the penetration, as the finger began moving in and out of his body.

Judar gave the boy no time to adjust, and roughly pushed another finger. He started wiggling them. To stretch out the virgin entrance.

Alibaba shut his eyes, and tensed uncomfortably, not enjoying his body being invaded like this. Then a third finger entered him without warning, and he bit down on his lip, immediately squeezing his legs back together. He was feeling something nice amidst the stretching burning pain. He hated himself for this as he felt his cock stir back to life.

Finally, Judar removed his fingers. Alibaba breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was all over. But that relief was short-lived as his erection was grabbed again and roughly pumped. He yelped, feeling the soft hand go up and down the shaft, his cock now leaking precum. Then the hand stopped. He breathed again in relief.

Judar sat on his knees wiggling off his leg dress, and maneuvering around to toss them to the floor. He flashed the blonde a wicked smile when he saw his eyes widen at the sight of his swollen length.

Alibaba began trying to free his hands moving around, and thrashing his body around. Until he felt a coldness spreading around his chest.

Judar had his wand placed on the boys chest, his eyes narrowed in dangerous slits. He slapped the boy across the face.

"I'm done with this game. I have no qualms about killing you." Dark rukh was swirling around his entire being.

Alibaba gulped audibly and nodded stiffly, submitting himself to his fate.

Judar smiled again, and he reached out a hand to wipe up the precum still on the boy's cock. He then began wiping the precum on his own erection, stroking it and moaning. Making quite a show out of it. He set his wand down, and grabbed the boys legs, spreading them out again. He placed them on his shoulders.

Alibaba tried to keep up a tough face, but his body was trembling in fear. His heart pounding furiously in his chest, and his breathing was fast and erratic.

Judar turned his head to the side, and licked the boys hard calf. He ran his tongue down the leg, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against a thigh.

Alibaba cried out, as Judar began nipping and sucking on various parts of his leg.

Judar was now getting impatient. He licked his palm, and rubbed the new wetness on himself again. He then leaned forward with those legs still on his shoulders. He grabbed them, and pushed them up into the air. Without warning, he thrust in hard with one swift motion.

Alibaba threw his head back, arching his back at the first penetration. He screamed out in absolute agony. His eyes went wide in shock as he felt his insides tear. Every part of him was being ripped apart.

"You are so tight!" Judar sighed, enjoying the wonderful feeling of those muscles clenching around him. He pushed in further, getting in deeper.

Alibaba screamed as the intruding member went in deeper, tearing more muscles along the way. Tears began to pour down his face.

Judar smiled and laughed, as he watched the boy scream and shift around, trying to eject the hardness buried inside of him. He then slowly pulled halfway out.

For a moment, Alibaba thought his enemy had complied with his request. Then he let out another sharp cry as a second thrust came through rapidly. Followed by more and more. Thrust after thrust into his body. His body began heaving from the broken cries and sobbing. Then something strange happened, and he suddenly threw his head back and arched his back as something hit his bundle of nerves, and sent him nearly reeling out of control.

Judar grinned, and angled his cock to hit the same spot again. The boy gasped at the intense feeling showering his flushed body. He began moaning in shame as the spot was thrust against repeatedly. His eyes fell into a daze, and he struggled to focus. His body now heaving and gasping to breathe. Disgusted with himself for being so shameless.

Judar couldn't wipe the smile from his face. The cries of reluctant moans were music to his ears. He slammed into Alibaba, hands now gripping at the headboard to gain more momentum as he thrust more and more into the heat.

Alibaba felt wonderfully awful pleasure engulfing his body. He let out loud cries and moans and whimpers. Now he was truly disgusted with himself. The tears came back. He cried for it to stop, but his body wouldn't listen and continued to betray him. He reacted as Judar, now began running his hands all over his body. Pinching his nipples, and toying with his erection.

On the outside he wanted it to stop. On the inside he was in sweet agony. Judar was truly showing him so sort of unbridled passion. Horrible, rape filled passion.

Judar leaned down, and moaned lowly into the boys ear before rocking harder into his body. He started to kiss all over his ear and neck, trailing deceptively soft kisses up his jaw.

Alibaba's mind was dazed at the constant pleasure spreading across his body, as each thrust struck against the same bundle of nerves. He cried and whimpered, as his virginity was being taken away by Judar of all people. How did it come to this? He wanted to become numb, but his body felt every one of those violations to his person.

His erection was rubbed roughly between their stomachs, and he was about to fall over the edge as he felt something climb higher. He gasped with each thrust, his tear stained face being licked away, as everything started to blur. And then, he arched his back and let out a shrill cry as the most intense sensation swallowed him whole, and made his mind go blank. Unbelievable pleasure washed over him.

Judar was right behind him with a loud wail. Shooting the warm liquid deep into the boys cavern. Smirk back on his face as the boys hips spasmed uncontrollably against him, milking him. After they spent all they could, Judar let his body fall onto the boy beneath him.

Alibaba panted at the echoes of the orgasm, his skin starting to cool from the air on his sweaty body.

Judar reached up, and untied his wrists. Alibaba felt both of his arms go limp, falling on either side of his head. He looked up at the ceiling in shock and horror. Trying to comprehend, or really accept, what had just happened to him. The cum oozing out of his now abused hole wasn't helping anything.

Judar pulled out, hearing the other let out a small whimper. He leaned back, and looked down at the limp boy. His eyes wandered down and he smiled at the cum-stained stomach, and warm liquid now leaking out of the boy. He watched as the boy struggled to stay conscious.

"Sleep," he said softly "I won't try anything. I'm spent."

Alibaba couldn't have disobeyed if he tried. He let his eyes close, and sleep claimed him.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in Sinbad's arms with his generals, plus Aladdin, staring down at him.

"Alibaba. You're okay! Thank goodness. What happened?" Aladdin said, filled with relief.

Sinbad saw the broken look on the boys face.

"Everyone but Ja'far, get out." Sinbad said.

"But...but." Aladdin tried, but the look on the man's face sent him scrambling for the door.

As soon as the door closed Alibaba clung to Sinbad, crying his heart out. He recounted everything while Ja'far gasped in horror.

Sinbad soothed the boy as best he could. "I'll make sure Judar will pay for this."


End file.
